


Cat got your tongue

by MaskedBlackFox



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedBlackFox/pseuds/MaskedBlackFox
Summary: It’s been two months since Togami got Fukawa a puppy for her birthday, and she finds the perfect gift(s) to pay him back.
Relationships: togafuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Cat got your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> My DanganRonpa timeline is everywhere, and i'll fix it eventually.

{May 5th, 1:00 am}

Toko sat at her desk, looking at her computer. Byakuya’s birthday was tomorrow, and she had gotten him a couple gifts that were wrapped up and in the closet, but she felt like something was off, like there was just one gift left that she couldn’t find. She was probably overthinking it, but he had gotten her a puppy, and she felt she had to pay him back.

“What are you up to, Toko?”

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Byakuya had entered their room with a little Zelda in his arms. The poor thing got so hyped up, that she fell asleep. Silly girl.

“I was wondering if I had gotten you enough for your birthday.”

Byakuya set the snoozing puppy on their bed, and started getting undressed. “You’ve got a small pile over there in the closet, I’m sure you’ve given me enough.” he laughed as he removed his binder, and put on his pajamas.

“Yeah, but you’ve gotten me Zelda for my birthday, I feel like I need to repay the favor.” she lamented as she closed the laptop for the night and got up from the desk. Writing can wait a couple days, her husband’s birthday was more important.

“I promised you that puppy for years now, since we were kids, I only now managed to find a puppy close enough to a Tibetan mastiff. And she’s pretty much a malamute.” he responded as he playfully threw his wife’s spring nightgown at her. “Besides, a day with you and the kids are enough for me. You know that, right?”

Toko put her nightgown, with not a sound out of her. She was back in the pool of her thoughts, the man knew this, and walked over gently and hugged her before she could drown.

“Don’t worry, I’ll survive without one extra gift.” he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “Let’s go to sleep dear, everyone else in the house is, even Zelda, and that little fluffball almost never sleeps like this!” they both looked over at the puppy who was sprawled out near the foot of the bed, not even a paw twitched as she softly snored.

“Alright, Schönheit.” was her quiet reply, as she gently hugged him back.

{4:45 am}

Toko woke up from a less than pleasant dream, and quickly glanced around her room. Byakuya was sound asleep, with Zelda snoozing beside him. She must have moved up closer in the past three hours to be closer to her “parents”.

She could figure out how to get back to sleep. Her mind was swarming with thoughts, suffocating her, and nothing she did could make them stop.

She slipped out of bed, and paced around the room. Something had to fix this problem she was feeling, she just needed to know what.

That’s when she heard a faint sound coming from outside. It was an animal, probably a cat. Wait, a cat? She had to go check it out.

She snuck downstairs and out the back door with a flashlight in her right hand. The sound was clearer now, it was definitely a cat, and it was in their backyard. She shone the flashlight in around the yard before it caught a pair of glowing eyes.

There it was.

It didn’t move as she tried to get closer, it just mowed again, as if it was calling to her. The cat was big, a Main coon or a ragdoll, or something close. It’s orange eyes and long black fur made it a sight to behold, especially at four in the morning.

As she got closer, she held out her left hand so they could sniff it. And to her surprise, after a sniff, the cat began to rub her hand. They were friendly, and adored the affection. Toko sat on the grass and gently scratched their chin, causing them to purr. Then a high mew was heard, coming from a bush not to far from them. The cat turned their attention to the bush and padded over and went into it, only for them to poke their head back out and meowed to her, as if she was being told “Come over here!” by the black cat.

Toko walked gently over to the bush, and parted some of the branches, and in a moment, she could see why the cat was meowing so much.

There were kittens in the bush. Two of them.

“Do you want to bring your kittens inside?” she mused, and as if to answer, the cat picked up one of her kittens by the scruff and set it on her lap. It looked up at her with one wide eye, they were mostly black, with a white paw. Then the other kitten was placed on her lap. This one also looked up with big blue eyes, with a silver tabby coat. They appeared to be around five weeks old. The poor mother probably had to carry her kittens from place to place, just hoping that someone would hear her and not shoo her away.

“Aw, aren’t you both so cute?” she cooed, as the kittens tried to climb up her torso, when the mother meowed again. She looked to see as the large cat padding towards the open back door before looking back at her, as if to say “Are you coming?” As if being commanded, she held the kittens in her arms and walked to the door, before her and the cat walked into the house.

{4:57 am}

“Byakuya! Byakuya!” Toko quietly hissed as she shook her husband awake.

“Hmmm, what is it?” came the semi-disgruntled grunt. “What are you doing up?”

“I want to show you something! We have new house guests!” she chirped with her hands clasped together, and a big smile on her face.

“Are you pregnant again?” he asked as he sat up.

“No, but I found someone outside, that I was hoping could stay with us.”

“Alright, let me see this house guest.” he said as he got up, and followed her downstairs.

Once downstairs, Toko lead him to a basket in one of the spare rooms that Toko had set up where the cat and her kittens were resting. The mother opened her eyes with warm gaze as her kittens curled up together.

Byakuya stood in some form of awe, as he knelt down, and let the content black cat sniff his hand.

“She was calling from outside, she seemed like she was telling me that she wanted her and her kittens to stay in here.” his wife sat down next to him as he scratched the cat’s head. Their connection was almost instant. “Well, can they stay here?”

It took him a moment, for him to respond with a “Yes.” before the two headed back upstairs to let the cat and her kittens sleep.

As the two lay in bed, trying to go back to sleep, they tried to brainstorm names for the cat and her two kittens. They eventually settled on Eboshi for the mother, Lucifer for the mostly black kitten, and Starlight for the silver tabby kitten.

As Byakuya began to fall asleep, Toko snuggled close to him and whispered to him. “Byakuya, you were pretty quiet when I showed you Eboshi and the kittens. What was wrong, did cat get your tongue?”

He could almost hear the grin on her face when she decided to give him that punchline. He could only rustle her hair. “Very funny.” he jokingly muttered, “Go to sleep, Toko.”

“Alright, alright.” she giggled, as she closed her tired eyes. The cats were a perfect birthday present, and there were still plenty for him to open from her and the twins. She couldn’t wait and see how he would respond. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
